omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rift
|-|The Rift= |-|The Face of The Rift= Character Synopsis T'he Rift' is a recurring entity within John Clowder's Multiverse and is the main setting for the first of the series, Middens. The Rift is revealed to be a junkyard for scrapped universes and can swallow entire worlds whole or in pieces. The Rift itself is also confirmed to be capable of thought and speak in Gingiva, where she and the company meet the very face of the Rift itself Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Middens (John Clowderverse) Name: '''The Rift, The White Tomb '''Gender: Unknown (The Rift's gender isn't specified) Age: Unknown Classification: The Junkyard of The Multiverse, World Consumer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Constantly expands and consumes Universes, in scraps or even whole), Spatial Manipulation (Can change the size and space of it's contents at will, contains infinite space), Reality Warping (Can freely change the reality and contents of within it's reality at will), Reactive Evolution (Is described as ever-chaning and adapts to whatever is happening within it's own world every time), Shapeshifting (The Rift never takes the same form and sometimes changes the appearance of it's contents), Immortality (Type 2 & 9, The Rift is a living reality, thus it cannot die without destroying it's contents, of which acts as it's body), Size Manipulation (Can alter it's size with ease), Teleportation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to allow people to traverse The Rift), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Rift serves as the junkyard of the multiverse, with it being capable of consuming any and every parallel universe that inhabits the multiverse. The Rift is so vast, it contains a cross-dimensional system to traverse, indicating countless universes exist within The Rift.) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(Is an entire realm that contains many universes and can spread across many universes with sheer size). 'Lifting Ability: Multiversal '(Is a living realm, that contains and can consume countless other realms in existene. Including over 10,000 universes) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Capable of comsumption of the entire Multiverse and is called the junkyard of the entire Multverse. Contains a myriad of parallel universes inside it's being, as noted that it requires a Cross-Dimensional system to traverse it's inners) 'Durability: Multiverse Level ' 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: '''Can memorize entire identities from fingerprints and hair follicles alone '''Weaknesses: Is stated to be sentitive to sound, as shown when The Time Nomad plays it's tunes and causes The Rift to alter it's terrain Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Universe Consumption - The Rift is in a constant state of growing to slowly consume entire universes. Sometimes the universes it eats are swallowed whole, other times they are chewed up and flattened. Extra Info: While The Rift is a location, it's stated and shown to be sentient, which is expanded upon in Gingiva. Where The Rift actually communicates with Gingiva herself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:John Clowder Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:Where They Cremate Roadkill Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Giants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Absorbers Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Portal Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2